digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon JAM
Digimon Jam (known in Japanese as DejimonJamu デジモンジャム) is a fanfictional children's TV series anime based on the popular Japanese franchise Digimon Digital Monsters. The anime is heavely influenced by music popular in Japanese culture, anime, and in the Digimon in the franchise. The concept of the series shares many elements with Digimon Xros Wars, the animation style was produced by Toei Animation. The series features theme music and insert songs from artist such JAM Project, Kouji Wada, AIM, YOFFY & Takafumi Iwasaki, Takayoshi Tanimoto, and Ayumi Hamasaki, the series composer is Uyama Hiroto. Premise Waidako Taiko a young eight year old boy, one day hears the melody of an unknown mysterious creature the voice tells Taiko that it's name is Shoutmon and it was once the Digimon King. Digimon are sentimental creatures made up of computer data and electronic sound waves thus giving each Digimon it's own unique melody. An evil force locked him away inside a stange device called a Xros Loader, to overthrow him as Digimon King, the evil force known as the Black Notes led by DarkKnightmon wants to steal the DigiMelody's for themselves, and create a darkness world without music. Shoutmon impressed by Taiko's love of music and passion for helping his friends, wants his help to escape from the Xros Loader and become Digimon king once more. Taiko is given the Xros Loader, and he and his four friends Niko, and Koto are taken to the Digital World. Along the way they meet Shoutmon and make many Digimon friends, it's up to them to defeat the Black Notes Army and restore peace and harmony to the Digital World. Characters Protaganist *'Waidako Taiko '(太鼓～和太鼓)- An eight year old boy, who has a strong passion for music and a love for helping others as well as his friends. Taiko believes in justice and is intellectually a very bright child. He is very athletic, he plays dodge ball, basketball, practices kendo and martial arts and has the ability to run very fast and jump very high. Taiko is biracial he is part black and part Japanese, he has dark skin, an afro (although his hair resembles that of Motamiya Daisuke from Adventure 02), sports a pair of red basketball goggles, wears brown shorts, red and white basketball gym shoes, and a blue basketball jersey. When in the Digital World Taiko uses his intelligence and athletisism to aid Shoutmon and his friends in battle. *'Nohkan Niko' (二胡)- Niko is Taiko's neighbor and classmate, she is a very shy and timid eight year old girl, who cries easily. Like Taiko she is biracial her father is American while her mother is Japanese. She has messy gold curly hair, which she wears in a large pony tail (resembeling that of Ruki). She wears a purple turtle neck sweater, a pink skirt, and ballet shoes. *'Kagarubue Koto '(神楽笛琴)- Koto is another friend of Taiko, he is from the troubled ward of Shibuya. Unlike Taiko and Niko who would rather not fight unless they are in battle, Koto loves to fight. Despite most people calling him a devil child, Taiko know's that Koto has a brave heart within him. Koto wears a blue school uniform and his dark brown spiked hair. Antagonist Black Notes Army *'DarkKnightmon- '''The evil ruler of the Digital World, who overthrew Shoutmon as king and sealed him away in the Xros Loader. DarkKnightmon is the general of the Black Notes Army. DarkKnightmon intends to plunge the Digital World into eternal darkness and create a world without music, by stealing the DigiMelody's of Digimon. DarkKnightmon can control and manipulate Digimon using his dark powers and by producing his own DigiMelody which rewrites the Digimon's programming. *'SkullKnightmon(s)' (スカルナイトモン)- Minons of DarkKnightmon, he uses them in his evil schemes and plots to take over the world because of their excel in cunning and speciality in combat. The SkullKnightmons can DigiXros with its younger brothers the DeadlyAxemon to form the deadly SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode (スカルナイトモン：騎馬モード). *'DeadlyAxemon(s)' (デッドリーアックスモン)- Minons of the Black Notes Army, they are the younger brothers of SkullKnightmon. Digimon that possess limitless physical strenght and lightning top speed, They can DigiXros with SkullKnightmon's to form SkullKnightmon BigAxe Mode (スカルナイトモン：ビッグアックスモード). *'Lilthmon''' *'Blastmon' *'Duskmon' *'Gulfmon'